


Could Be a Fight

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: Yamamoto often wondered why Bianchi insisted they hide that they were kind of-sort of together. Even though she was really great at being distracting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a (now locked) [one-sentence smut ficathon](http://technophile.livejournal.com/276799.html); this is no longer one sentence, so as to mangle the English language a bit less.

* * *

  


A second ago Bianchi's whole body was shuddering, her lips parted and eyes almost closed, but right now she sneered with her eyebrows in grim straight lines, looking literally murderous; Yamamoto wasn't sure which look was the most to blame for his shaking legs.  
  
"Don't make a sound, Yamamoto Takeshi," she hissed, cutting under the sound of people somwhere outside the room. He locked his knees to ensure he wouldn't collapse and make a racket tumbling over, and wondered why Bianchi insisted they hide like this, holing up _in the closet_ in her room when people were in the house. She sure wasn't the shy type! And she was a romantic, right? She made a lot of jokes like that around the kid, especially way back when he was still getting to be friends with everyone else. Yamamoto could definitely treat her romantically. He'd buy her flowers, go on dates, tell her he'd kill for her, ask her to attend his matches for luck, stuff he knew she'd love to hear, he'd do any or all of it as soon as he could breathe - then another whisper rammed his thoughts off track.  
  
Lips brushing his ear, as if Bianchi were gentle: "Don't make a sound," she repeated as the footsteps and voices outside the room got louder and she went _tight_ around him. He kissed her so he wouldn't laugh or groan in his elation and hitched her a little higher up over his hips, because if this was what she wanted him to do then he could, he would, better than she wanted to believe.


End file.
